L'astre lunaire pour seul témoin
by myym
Summary: Une nuit, un été, une fille, un garçon, une magnifique rencontre : Hermione raconte…


**L'astre lunaire pour seul témoi****n**

Couple : HG / DM

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K.Rowling

Note : une histoire que j'ai écrite en cours qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'ai décidé par la suite de l'adapter. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !!

Résumé : Une nuit, un été, une fille, un garçon, une magnifique rencontre : Hermione raconte…

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££****£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££****£££££££££££££££££££££££££**

_J'aime la nuit, surtout la nuit d'été. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune._

_Je pars me balader en toute discrétion pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dorment déjà. Je sors de la chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Je ne prends pas la peine de me chausser je préfère être pied nu. Je fais attention à chacun de mes pas car le plancher de cette vieille maison peut me trahir à tous moment._

_Je me dirige à travers les champs vers cette clairière que j'aime tant. L'herbe fraîche sous mes pied rafraîchis mon corps mais que légèrement car la chaleur de la journée ne décroît peu pendant la nuit._

_Je m'allonge dans cette herbe tendre pour regarder le ciel dégagé parsemé d'étoiles. J'entends le doux son de l'eau qui coule en cascade non loin de là et je sais que cette chute se termine en un lac assez profond pour que l'on puisse y plongé._

_Devant ce ciel maintenant rempli d'étoiles je me laisse divaguer par mes pensées : je passe mes vacances d'été chez Ron au Terrier en compagnie de sa famille et de Harry._

_Coucher là, dans ce coin éloigné de la maison, je me sens bien et au calme il ne manque que toi. Tiens une étoile filante, serai-ce possible qu'un miracle arrive cette nuit ? Mes yeux se ferment, non il faut pas que je m'endorme pourtant je suis tellement bien, tellement calme. Un bruit se fait entendre, rien d'inquiétant se doit être un animal nocturne et je retourne dans mes pensées et mon havre de paix._

_Soudain je sens une présence, comme si on m'observais, bizarre quand même il doit être plus de minuit et personne n'aurait l'idée de se promener dehors à part moi ! Je relève la tête et prends appuis sur mes coudes. Je vois une ombre sortir de derrière des buissons, étrangement je n'ai pas peur. Je me redresse et me lève pour faire face à cette personne. Avec la lumière de la lune je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un homme plutôt jeune, je ne vois pas encore son visage mais je me régale à la vue de son torse nu. Il est mouillé j'en déduis qu'il a fait un tour dans mon lac. Un pas de plus et j'aperçois ses cheveux, des cheveux blonds presque blancs sous la lumière de la lune, encore un pas je peux voir son visage ainsi que ses yeux bleus qui reflètent l'astre princier des cieux…._

_Est-ce un mirage dût à la fatigue et l'heure tardive ? Ou est-ce mon imagination qui m'emporte souvent dans mes rêves ? Es-tu vraiment devant moi à te tenir là, la peau trempé et les yeux étincelants ? Je ferme les paupières, erreur de ma part car maintenant j'ai peur de les rouvrir pour m'apercevoir que tu n'ais pas là, que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je finis par les ouvrir et comme je mis attendais tu n'es pas là. Tu vois tu es tellement dans mes pensées que je t'imagine en face de moi mais tu avais l'air si réel. Je suis devenue une folle, folle de toi, folle d'une personne que je ne connaîtrais jamais, à cette pensée une larme coule le long de ma joue et je soupire doucement « Draco… » _

_Je sens soudain un souffle léger sur ma nuque qui me fait tressaillir et deux bras m'entourent les épaules. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, rien à voir avec la chaleur extérieur de la nuit._

_Je me retourne, c'est bien toi, celui qui a comblé mes rêves pendant tant de nuits mouvementées. Tes bras toujours sur mes épaules, je plonge mon regard dans le tien, tu me souris enfin, ce sourire qui me fait fondre et c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux que je te rends ton sourire. Je m'apprête à parler mais tu m'en empêches en posant délicatement un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tu ne veux pas casser cette magie qui nous entoure et je me sens idiote d'avoir voulus le faire. Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées tu me souris encore et sans me laisser le temps de rêver sur ce nouveau délice, tu captures tout doucement mes lèvres avec les tiennes. Je ne résiste pas d'ajouter à ce contact un autre en posant mes mains sur ton torse qui est maintenant que légèrement mouillé, elles remontent ensuite vers ton cou tandis que les tiennes descendent le long de mon dos. Pendant ce temps mes lèvres ont cédé le passage à ta langue et se qui était au départ un baiser chaste devient un baiser langoureux et passionné._

_Ce n'était donc pas un rêve tu étais là dans mes bras comme je l'ai toujours espéré. Après ce baiser nos regards ne pouvaient se quitter et nos mains non plus. _

_Ce qui se qui se passe ensuite ne se raconte pas mais est très plaisant pour deux nouveaux amants._

_FIN_

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££****£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££****£££££££££££££££££££££££**

J'espère que cela vous a plu !! Si c'est le cas dites le moi, si ça ne vous a pas plu bah dites le moi aussi en expliquant pourquoi !!

Voila, à la prochaine histoire !! Bye


End file.
